customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon
"The future belongs to those who have the power to take it" ''~ Typhoon '''Typhoon' is a corrupt clone of Nature-Boy created by Iron-Face to aid in his quest for world-domination, however Typhoon soon broke away from Iron-Face and became a conqueror in his own right, seeking to use the powers of Nature-Boy to crush opposition and make himself the ruler of a totalitarian state where superhuman beings serve him and "normal" people are enslaved. History After suffering numerous defeats at the hands of Nature-Boy the power-mad Iron-Face utilized his advanced alien technology to create a modified clone of the hero using a sample of blood gathered from a previous confrontation. The clone was named "Typhoon" by the ambitious Iron-Face, who hoped to use the clone to destroy Nature-Boy and any other hero that dared defy his plans for a world-wide autocracy. However Iron-Face found Typhoon to quickly grow unpredictable and hard to control, the clone taking to violence and seeming to have a fixation on proving his superiority over the original Nature-Boy. Thus it came as little surprise when Typhoon broke away from Iron-Face and began his own plans for conquest, believing that he is a living god destined to rule over a world where all other superhuman beings serve him as a totalitarian ruler and the "normal" population become his slaves. Powers / Abilities *'Elemental-Control '(Typhoon has the ability to manipulate fire, earth, water and air for a wide variety of effects, equalling those of Nature-Boy himself - some of the more common manifestations of this power are the formation of fireballs, localized earthquakes, flash floods and hurricane-force winds) *'Telepathy' (Typhoon has the ability to read a variety of minds, roughly equal to Nature-Boy, allowing him at maximum to read the minds of several dozen humans at once over a global distance.) *'Illusion-Casting' (Typhoon has illusion-casting abilities on a par with Nature-Boy, allowing him to manipulate the perceptions of people within 15ft of himself) *'Astral-Projection' (Typhoon has the ability to astral project, travelling at the "speed of thought" and existing in the astral-realm for prolonged periods of time) *'Astral-Containment' (Typhoon can contain up to several dozen astral-bodies within his mind, however doing so can be stressful and damaging to his mental health) *'Astral-Constructs' (Typhoon can create limited constructs of astral energy that damage opponents on a psychic level - so far he is limited to simple constructs such as daggers, shields or "bouncy balls") *'Mind-Control' (Typhoon can control the minds of several dozen people at a time, having no moral objection to doing so - unlike Nature-Boy) *'Psychic-Possession' (Typhoon can possess a single target at a time via the astral realm, having no moral objection to doing so - unlike Nature-Boy) *'Psychic-Shield' (Typhoon can shield himself from minor-level psychic or empathic assaults or probes) *'Stellar-Flight' (Typhoon can fly unaided in the depths of space and via the use of hyperspace can travel faster than the speed of light, however he is limited to escape velocity speeds while in the atmosphere of an Earth-like planet) *'Superhuman-Strength' (Typhoon is able to lift in excess of 100 tons at a calm state and many times that limit when in battle) *'Durability' (Typhoon is almost invulnerable to physical harm and can withstand armor-piercing bullets, missiles and even explosions at point-blank range) *'Speedster' (Typhoon can run at speeds in excess of 600mph) *'Omni-Vision' (Typhoon can see in X-Ray vision, telescopic-vision, microscopic-vision and thermal-vision) Weaknesses Trivia *Typhoon's unofficial theme is "Be Prepared" from the Lion King. Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Villains Category:Mystic Mutates Category:Conquerors